wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Igloo (Lemondrop27)
This OC belongs to Lemon. Please do not steal, edit, or copy. Thank you. I see your motives inside. Decisions to hide. Appearance Igloo has ice-white scales that gradient into a light-blue on her wings and tail. She has deep-dark blue eyes like the bottom of the ocean. She is often described as beautiful. Many dragons say there is something graceful about the way she carries herself. She looks quite regal with her chin always up and the way she walks with poise. She usually wears a blue necklace, sweatshirts, leggings, and high-tops. Back off I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. Personality Igloo likes to live a bit on the wild side. Many might describe her as edgy. '''She likes risks and challenges and is down for anything. She is very outgoing and makes new friends easily. Igloo loves to draw and make art in general. She works at Sketchhut with her friend Beach. Igloo can also be a little rash and doesn't always think things through. She often makes impulsive decisions and doesn't think before she speaks. She is also very stubborn and headstrong and doesn't like it when people underestimate or think little of her. ''I know that you are wrong. Headstrong, to take on anyone.'' Abilities Igloo has basic IceWing abilities. She can shoot frostbreath, withstand freezing temperatures, and can handle very bright light. ''Back off I'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone.'' History Igloo was hatched fifteen years ago. She was raised in Nightcry and has lived there her whole life. She is pure IceWing. Her mother's name is Chill (Oof I'm running out of IceWing names ~Lemon) and Igloo never knew her father. Igloo doesn't know anything about her father accept what her mother tells her. Her parents met here in Nightcry, they fell in love and about a week after Chill found out she was having an egg, Igloo's dad and his whole disappeared without a trace. No one else even noticed, it was as if he had never existed at all. Chill is still bitter about Igloo's father, she won't even tell Igloo his name. She thinks he left her, but Igloo suspects there is something malicious about the way he disappeared. Igloo is an adult now, she lives in a small apartment on the east Nightcry on her own. She works at Sketchhut as a tattoo artist, but when she has free time she still asks her mother and the townspeople questions about her father, and is always trying to find him. ''I know that you are wrong. This is not where you belong.'' Relationships' Beach: Beach is Igloo's best friend, they've known each other since they were dragonets and are often hanging out together. Beach also works part-time at Sketchhut which gives Igloo more time to see her. Igloo also tries to make it to at least one of Beach's singing gigs a week. Trivia * An igloo is a dome-shaped Eskimo house, typically built from blocks of solid snow * Igloo is a Sagittarius * Igloo loves skateboarding Gallery Igloo-COLLAGE.jpg|Collage by Peak Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Lemondrop27) Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings